


Double The Steve, Double The Fun

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Of all things Steve expected to happen in his life, being jealous of himself wasn’t one of them.





	Double The Steve, Double The Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for pre-serum Steve/post-serum Steve/Tony

There were a few things Steve was sure of: he was in love with Tony, Tony was a good person, and it was ridiculous to be jealous in a relationship where you trusted the other person. The issue with the last point is that he and Tony weren't together, and therefore Tony could flirt to his heart's content and even sleep with other people, and he was never once breaking a promise to Steve in the process.    
  
Steve was sure of a couple other things of course, like that Jurassic Park was a great movie but he preferred Timeline-- much to Tony's chagrin-- and most recently, he became sure that it was one hundred percent, absolutely, completely absurd to be jealous of himself.    
  
A pre-serum Steve Rogers dropped into their lives though-- either Doom or Richard's fault, Steve could never tell-- and Tony was positively fawning over him. The only other time Steve had seen him make heart eyes at someone was when he was dating Pepper, and he sure as hell was making them at the other Steve right now. Everyone had taken to calling his pre-serum self 'Stevie', which made it a little confusing for Bucky since he called him that regularly, but it was easier for everyone else.    
  
Also, he hadn't realized it at the time he was living it, but he was a little shit when he was pre-serum. All bossy and trying to prove himself-- which he remembered-- and egging on Steve. He was flirting with Tony, and when Tony would turn his back, he'd make eye contact with Steve and wink. He pretended it didn't get to him, but he was pretty sure he wasn't fooling anyone. He might have fooled Bruce, but only because Bruce wasn't paying enough attention to care. He could ignore it-- in a roundabout way where he was only pretending to ignore it and was actually obsessing over it-- until one day where he walked into the living room and saw Stevie straddling Tony on the couch, arms over his shoulders. Tony's hands were on Stevie's thighs even as he said, "I'm interested, but I don't think Steve would like us doing this."    
  
"Do you do everythin' he tells you to?"    
  
Tony snorted. "Hardly."    
  
"Then why is this any different?"    
  
"You're..." Tony's head hit the back of the couch with a groan. "This is far too complicated."    
  
"We're different people. That's what all of you have been sayin' all day for the past week."    
  
"Speaking of, shouldn't you have issues with two men being together?"    
  
Stevie rolled his eyes. "Do you not talk to your Steve at all?"    
  
"I thought you were two different people?" Tony pointed out.    
  
"We are, but he used to be me. You don't stop liking men. Come to think of it, why hasn't he tried to take you on a date? You don't stop liking men, and you sure as hell don't stop liking you."    
  
"As flattering as this is," Tony said drily, "Cap hasn't showed the slightest interest in me. I think you're cuter than anyone else I've ever seen, but as Steve has told me time and again, not everyone thinks that way. You like me because I like you, and you don't have other options. Cap has plenty."    
  
"Hm yes, that explains why he glares at me all the time," Stevie said sarcastically.    
  
"He doesn't glare at you," Tony argued.    
  
"Yes he does." Stevie made a face as he thought of something, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "You only like me because of him, don't you."    
  
If Stevie or Steve were expecting that to make Tony freeze, they were disappointed. Tony rolled his eyes, pulling Stevie closer. "Good to know you're just as dumb as he is."    
  
"Shut up," Stevie mumbled, grabbing Tony's face and kissing him. It was a little messy and not at all skilled, but endlessly enthusiastic.    
  
Steve had been frozen in the doorway this entire time, watching the scene unfold. But when Tony started kissing him back, he turned on his heel and left. He never should have stayed as long as he did, and it was pointless besides. Woohoo, Tony liked pre-serum him but not present him, throw a party. At least Tony ignored Stevie all-but telling him that Steve was in love with him. That was good.    


* * *

The next time Steve saw both of them was in the workshop. He'd gone down to spend some time with Tony, maybe sketch a little, and play fetch with DUM-E if the bot wasn't busy with something else. He stopped cold in the doorway when he saw Stevie sitting on the couch. It wasn't in the exact spot where Steve set up shop, but he still didn't like it.    
  
Tony glanced up and beamed at him. "Cap! What are you doing here?"    
  
"Do I need a reason now?"    
  
"Guess not," Tony said with a shrug, still smiling at him. He turned back to his work.    
  
Stevie scooted a little to the side even though it wasn't necessary. Steve appreciated the gesture and gave him a small smile. Stevie was holding a book, but Steve recognized the restless twitching of his hands.    
  
Steve held out his sketchpad and pencil. "You want to draw?"    
  
Stevie reached out for them automatically, then pulled his hands back in. "Weren't you gonna draw?"    
  
"I've got another one down here somewhere."    
  
"I think DUM-E stole it," Tony chimed in. "You might have to sweet talk him to get it back."    
  
"I could always give him a lighter."    
  
Tony swiveled around to stare at him, eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."    
  
"You only told me not to give him a fire extinguisher."    
  
"I don' think startin' a fire's any better," Stevie said, flipping quickly through the sketches to find a blank page.    
  
"DUM-E with a fire extinguisher has bad history for Tony, it's not about the destructive capability."    
  
"Well in that case..."    
  
"No," Tony said sternly, pointing at the pair of them with the end of a screwdriver. "You are not allowed to team up."    
  
"Aw but we've got so much in common," Stevie said, a sly little smirk on his face.    
  
"We're the same person," Steve said, giving him a confused look.    
  
"Oh didn't Tony tell you?" Stevie had his 'my wide eyes totally make me appear innocent' look on full force. "I'm from an alternate dimension, not the past."    
  
Steve blinked once, then nodded. "That makes a lot of sense, actually."    
  
"Really?" Tony asked incredulously.    
  
He shrugged. "Me and Bucky thought we were remembering a few things wrong." Unprompted, DUM-E wheeled up to the couch and handed him the stolen sketchbook. "Thanks buddy." Steve pat him on the claw with a smile.    
  
"You want to know what my idea is?" Stevie asked once DUM-E rolled away again.    
  
"Stevie," Tony said. It sounded like they'd already talked about it and Tony had said it was a bad idea, but here Stevie was, bringing it up anyways.    
  
"Just cause you thin' he won't be into it doesn't mean anythin'."    
  
"Won't be into what?" Steve asked, more than a little worried about what the answer would be.    
  
"A threesome."    
  
"What." Steve glanced at Tony for help, but he had given up, face buried in his hands while his elbows rested on the table in front of him.    
  
"Aw c'mon Cap, think about it. When are you ever gonna get a chance to see two of yourself fuckin' Tony?"    
  
"Uhh, Tony?" he ventured, voice tight and perhaps squeaking on his name. "A little help here?"    
  
"Stevie," Tony said, not moving an inch, "I don't think Steve's interested in anything in that offer."    
  
"You're quick to assume," Stevie said. He sounded extremely self-assured, and while Steve might have turned him down just to be contrary, Tony hadn't said anything about not being interested in it himself and this wasn't the kind of opportunity that would come around twice.    
  
"Okay," he blurted.    
  
"Really?" Stevie asked, excited. Tony's head jerked, and he stared at Steve disbelievingly.    
  
"Are you serious?"    
  
He swallowed thickly. More than a little nervous but undoubtedly eager. "Yeah. I mean, why not, right?"    
  
"My thoughts exactly," Stevie said, putting his hand on Steve's knee and moving it up slowly when he didn't flinch or otherwise look uncomfortable. "You might wanna come over here Tony, or you'll risk missin' out."    


* * *

Despite what Stevie had said about Tony missing out if he didn't get a move on, they had made it all the way up to Tony's massive bed and spent most of their time there. Stevie was bossy as fuck, talking where Steve himself could now manhandle. For his part, Tony listened. Steve didn't know what to do with that, but it made him feel lightheaded when Stevie told him to do something and Tony didn't hesitate, even for a second.    
  
Should he feel weird about having sex with a pre-serum version of himself? Probably. Did he? Not in the slightest.    
  
Stevie was in their universe to stay apparently, and that one night between the three of them turned into another, and another, and eventually into dating. A couple months later, and Steve was forced to alter the list of things he knew to be a bit more inclusive. Tony was a good person, Steve was in love with him, he was also in love with Stevie, and the world was really fucking weird.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
